


Mysteries (Are Lies That Tease)

by tanris



Series: Not So Happy Ever Afters [3]
Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Female Protagonist, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanris/pseuds/tanris





	Mysteries (Are Lies That Tease)

Curiosity killed the cat  
And me as well

That was always my besetting sin  
Curiosity

And the greatest mystery in the kingdom  
Was why the king banished all the spindles

They should have seen it coming  
Always telling me to avoid the things  
And never telling me why

I grew curiouser and curiouser  
Until nothing would do but that I find one  
And find out for myself

I don't regret it

The satisfaction it brought...

If it meant I would sleep forever  
I would still prick my finger


End file.
